they will never understand
by numbuh13m
Summary: wally was Waring a black skulled hoody, and blue ripped jeans, his hair was black with a blue streak threw it, you see, to his friends of the knd and the school he is now going to, he was a happy,nice,to a point, kinda of a bully, kid, but the real him...
1. Chapter 1

wally was Waring a black skulled hoody, and blue ripped jeans, his hair was black with a blue streak threw it, you see, to his friends of the knd and the school he is now going to, he was a happy, nice, to a point, kinda of a bully, kid, but the real him was, always down and depressing, and saves people from bullies, the little Gothic, emo kid, the one people would call a freak, but he was, and he was proud of who he was, he lied to sector v, only cause he wanted friends who were not crazy, who are normal, so he became that other wallabee Beatles. wally didn't think they would under stand, is he right or is he wrong.

"wally ware are you" his older sister jessy called out from the hallway, trying to find wally, she was just like him, she was the one who taught him how to be how he is, to get threw the pain.

"in my room, ware else" wally said as he went back to playing his guitar.

"oh hey, Ive been looking for you, for about 10 minuets" jessy said, in her usaully down expressing, as if she didn't care about anyone or anything, who knows maybe she doesn't.

"ya well, I got to get to school" he said as he got up, and went to get his book bag.

"wally will you come back to TAMM" jessy said. (TAMM stands for talented arts magic magic, its a real school, I go there, its for really talented ppl, you know with talent and that stuff)

"I dont want to" wally said, as he started to get angry, it had no afect on jessy.

"but wally, if no one likes you there, and torment you, why go back, come back to the school wares there's nothing but freaks, ware people like you" jessy said still using that non caring voice.

"I dont want to run away from my problems, I can handle them" wally said, as he felt a little guilty lying to his older sister and brother, to his parents every day, he told them he was bulled but he was the bully, he cant let them know, that he just wants to be normal when his whole family are freaks.

"nice, I can really respect you little bro" jessy said giving a small smile but then it went back to a frown as she left.

"I can so handle it" wally said with a smirk, as he packed his normal clothes and a wig in his bag.

wally walked out side and hide in a bush, he put on his normal blue jeans and a wight tee shirt and orange hoody, and a blond wig, it was a normal routine, he made sure his drawings an story's and poems and stuff like that was in the secret pocket no one knew about and you cant find it, then he got up and started walking to school as he met up with his friends, normal friends.

"hey numbuh 4" kuki said as wally walked over.

"hey guys" wally said.

"so did you do your homework to day" nigel asked.

"wait what, we had what" wally asked acting surprised.

"home work, you didn't do it again" nigel said, in annoyance.

"ok numbuh 5 expected this, so she got an extra sheet, here" abby said as she handed wally the sheet of HW.

"oh thx" wally said as he grabbed the sheet and started writing out answers, his friends looked at the retarded answers he put down.

"um, ya buddy, how do you figure 2+2=cake" hougie asked, shocked at that answer.

"cause I am a super genus" wally said, acting really dumb.

"so how many times did it happen" abby asked wally.

"what" wally said still acting like a retard.

"you, know your mom, how many times did she drop you on your head" abby said and the 4 laughed, wally just looked pissed off, then the bus pulled up, and they got on it.

* * *

><p>at school, nigel, hougie, kuki and abby were in class, as wally was in the hall, messing with this kid, wally laughed at the kids pain, 'finally some one else in pain', he thought.<p>

", leave the boy along, and get to class" the vice principle said, as she help the kid wally was messing with up, and wally went to his class and took a seat next to his friends.

"numbuh 4 ware were you" nigel asked mad at his team mate.

"no ware" wally lied.

"boy dont lie, you were bulling some kid" abby said.

"wally, why do like to hurt people, its not nice" kuki said and wally said, why didn't any one care when he got bullied.

"well who gives a crud" wally said.

"you will never get threw to him" hougie said and wally thought in his head, 'no cause death already did'

"whateva" wally said as he just blankly stared at the teacher waiting for this stupid day to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

"wally got bord, and decided to draw a little, he wanted to draw one of his scary pictures, an he was drawing as the teacher handed them all cards, so the teacher yelled.

"wallabee, whatever your doing put it away" the teacher said an wallabee listened, she said the cards have the date of parent teacher confernses, but then the bell rang and wallabee rang out before the teacher could finish and he went to his bush changed before he went inside, then he went inside after he finished changing, and handed his mom the card that his teacher gave him.

"a parent teacher confernce, tonight" his mom asked as she read the card.

"yes, and do me a favor and dont talk about the bullies, cause then she will talk to them and it will only make things worst" wally told her hoping that excuse worked.

"ok, fine, but I want it to stop" said very sternly.

"it will, I herd a new kid was comeing to school" wally said.

"well ok then" she said and then the whole family got into the car only cause well there parents talk about wally, jessy and joey will watch him in the hall, he never likes to go in, I bet a few people know why, but not his own family.

* * *

><p>they arrive at the school, wally as hides behind his book incase any one he knew was there and then jessy sat on his rght side and starting texting some of her friends, and joey was on the other side of wally working on his home work.<p>

* * *

><p>inside the class, was wallys friends and there parents, and wallys parents.<p>

"so I am your childrens teacher mrs tompson, I say cause I dont know who you two are" she said as she pointed towards wallys parents.

"oh were wallabees parents" said.

"oh well, ok, glad you made it, your sone is troble to have in class, and he picks on some of the other students" the teacher told them.

"ok, what the hell are you talking about, he comes home every day saying that he got beat up or made fun of again, and he told me that he has no friends, and..." was about to go on when the teacher cut her off.

"what are you talking about" the teacher asked, with wallys friends looking weirdly at his mom.

"what am I talking about" said as she got up, went to the hall grabbed wally and pulled him in, jessy and joey got up and followed her to see whats going on.

"this" said as she pointed to the mark on his neck, but when she looked down it was faded.

"wait a minuite, wally thats make up" said.

"I know" wally said.

"so wait you bein making that crap up" jessy asked.

"who helped you" asked already knowing the anwser.

"jessy" wally said.

everyone in the room looked at jessy.

"what the fucking hell are you fucking people looking the fuck at" jessy said giving everyone the cold shoulder.

* * *

><p>so what ya think<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"why would you help wallabee, to lie" her mom asked her.

"I didnt help him to lie, I needed help for my make up artist class, and I had asked him to help me" jessy said in her defense, as her eyes turned red, then back to coffie brown.

"yeah dont blame jessy, it me faulit for lying, I just wanted to be normal" wally said.

"wally you are ware we from, but if you wanted to be norm, then why didnt you say so" wallys mother asked.

"Im sorry" wally said, and his mom patted him on the head.

"oh its ok" wallys mom said.

"wait a damn mother fucking minuit, wally fucking lies, and is living a fucking double life, and all he gets is 'oh it ok', well no that is not fair, why when I screw up, you two be always bitching at me" jessy said, as her eyes turned red again.

"simple, we like wallabee, better" her mother said.

"bull shit, mate" jessy said before she left.

"your daughter, got to be proud, and dont you like how she just zoned off with the cursing infront of the children" joey said, and mrs. and wally laughed along with him but then wally remembered his friends were standing there.

* * *

><p>so dont 4-get 2 r&amp;r<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"you helped him, trick every one" her dad asked.

"no, he asked if he could help me with my movie make up, I didnt think twice of it, so I said yes, I mean why would I think twice of it, come on, I ante the bad guy here" jessy said wanting to go on but her older brother put his hand over her mouth.

"thank you for shuting her up" there mom said low so jessy couldnt hear.

"but we would talk about wallly getting beat up right in front of you, if you put the make up on him, why would..." there mom started but then something hit her.

"wally, why would you lie in the first place" there mom asked.

"well first, I want to be normal, and second, I didnt want no body to know I was jessy and joeys brother, cause when they know that, they eather expect me to be as smart as joey, or as wicked and twisted an evil and mean and rude as jessy" wally said in alls honesty.

"WHAT, you give, joey just plain smart, and then you go down on a list for me, if you like pretending to get beat up, lets see how you like it for real" jessy yelled out going for wally, but her dad mom and older brother his holding her back well wally stands there not afaid.

"let me at him, I gonna kill him, let me go or i kill you to" jessy yelled out through grunted teeth.

"your also a bitch" wally said now shes pissed off, but then...


End file.
